Love does last
by kaylovesedward
Summary: When Bella gets the news that Edward dies in war, she is heartbroken. But did Edward die? Will Edward live to see his only love again?
1. Chapter 1

Bellas Pov

This wasn't happening tell me this wasn't happening. I looked at my father, he couldn't catch my eye. I looked at the family in front of me, something was wrong all right.

" Bella" Carlisle took a step toward me. I could feel tears growing in my eyes. I took a deep breath before thinking of a response.

" Yes" I whispered. I wanted to run away, nothing good ever came from a conversation started like this.

" Edward is.. Edward was shot down while fighting a few weeks ago. They have found the remains of his plane but he is presumed dead." I closed my eyes. How could the one boy I needed to live, how could he just be gone just like that? I held the last letter I got from Edward, knowing it was written a long time ago.

" He…. He can't be." I cried unable to think of anything else. I couldn't open my eyes, in my head Edward was there with me.

" Bella open your eyes." My dad said to me. I sighed and took a deep breath before I opened my eyes and indeed Edward was not there.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella pov

It's been three months. I am worse than when I heard the news originally I think. It is just hitting me that my Edward really isn't coming back. I am trying to move on, but every other guy I meet…. Well they just a fall short.

" Bella, Jacob is here to see you." My dad calls to me. I don't want to see him, how many times do I have to tell my dad that I don't want visitors.

" Tell him I am busy." I call back down before going over to my radio and cranking up the volume. Music is my only escape these days, and even that sometimes kills me. The songs Edward and I always listened to, hurts the most so I never listen to them.

" Bella!" I hear my dad scram over my music. I turn down the volume so I can hear is newest complaint about my new way of living. " You can't keep hiding from everyone." My dad is trying and the fact he is trying so hard hurts me too.

" I can and I will!" I unintentionally yell at him and for good measure I slam my door and play my music nice and loud. It is one of " those" songs so I quickly change the station and have my radio at full volume.

This is, this will be my life now. I can't live a full and happy life without Edward. Edward in all sense was my life.

A new song comes on. It is one of those dreaded songs but this time I don't change the station. I listen to it and I let my tears fall like rain down my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella Pov

The sun is shining when I open my eyes. I open them slowly, just hoping that he will appear like he usually does. No such luck.

I hear the sound of music from outside my window; I get up and slowly make my way to the window. I groan. It's Jacob.

" Good morning, Chief Swan" I hear Jacob say to my father, as he gets into his police car.

" Good morning Jacob, good luck at getting Bella outside." My dad says before closing the police car and driving off.

I hear a knock on my bedroom door. I walk as slow as I can to the door. I open the door and there stands Jacob.

" Go away Jake." I mumble. I am tired and I realize I am in my pj's still. I grab a blanket and wrap it around me.

" Bells, its after one and you are just getting up?" I sigh. I want so bad to cry but I can't be like that in front of Jake.

" It's a slow day" I manage to mumble.

" Slow day? You have been like this for three months now Bella" He doesn't mean to be rude and I know that but his words so sharp that the tears begin to fall.

" Thanks Jacob. You can leave now." I say grabbing a tissue for my nose. He doesn't move, " Did you hear me?" I ask. He nods but still doesn't move.

" I'm not leaving Bella. I came here for my best friend and I am not leaving without her."


	4. Chapter 4

Edwards Pov

It is a cold night and unusually quiet. I guess it all seems quiet after being in the war. I was shot down but I am telling myself I will not die until I see Bella once more. I miss Bella. I miss everything about her.

" …I came here for my best friend and I am not leaving without her." I hear Jacobs voice. I can sense anger towards me and Bella is getting it thrown at her. I clinch my broken fist. The pain isn't as bad as the pain Bella is going there.

I want so bad to knock but I can feel the pain and I can't even see her. All I know is she is refusing to leave her house, which means things, aren't good.

" You can't get your best friend!" I hear Bella yell. I want so bad to help her calm down but if I interfere a lot of problems and tears would occur. " I no longer exist!" I was not expecting that.

Her words tore my heart and broke my soul. Hearing my love that she no longer existed was the most painful thing that I could ever hear from her. All my wounds, the broken bones, loss of blood that pain is nothing to the pain I am feeling after the words she just screamed.

" Bella.." I whisper to calm myself. The blood upon my face is overwhelmed with tears that I never thought I could cry.

" Bella its time to move on, He's gone!" Jacob yells at her. I can't see what is happening but I know that Bella is strong and won't let Jacob get away with such uncaring words.

" Edward!" She screams. It is silent after that. I watch as Jacob walks out the door, Bella is not in sight. Something is wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's Pov

" You can't get your best friend!" I yell at Jacob. I scream not caring who will hear. In fact the more people hurt the better. My thoughts and feelings aren't rational as I yell at Jacob. " I no longer exist!"

It is silent. Jacob stares at me like I am a different person. He stands there for a minute before suddenly he smacks me, not too hard. I look at him in shock.

" Bella, it is time to move on, He's gone!" Jacob yells back at me. Before I know it, he hits me again. The only thing I think as I close my eyes is Edward.

" Edward!" I scream as he hits me a few more times. Everything is black and all I hear is the loud slamming of the front door. I can't move.


	6. Chapter 6

Edwards's pov

Once Jacob is gone I move slowly and quietly toward Bella's door, I contemplate going in or not but something felt wrong. I quickly opened the door and flew up to her room. In horror, Bella lay bleeding across her floor.

" Bella!" I cry out not caring who might hear or the surprise if she comes to. The pain I am in is increased by millions as I see my only love lying there completely motionless.

I can't carry her, not with my broken bones, and other injuries. All I can do is stare at her and hope she wakes up. I listen closely for a pulse. Its there but its very soft. I can feel my heart as I lay my head on her chest to feel the soft up and down motions.

I lay her on my wounded body and I cuddle with her through out the night. I ponder what she will think when she awakes, I hear a soft mutter come from her lips. I smile, she is asleep and she is most definitely sleep-talking.

" Edward I love you." She mumbles as she tries to move around. It hurts as she makes her way to a new place to lie on me.

" I love you too Bells." I whisper back. As soon as I speak her eyes fly open. I see the shock in her eyes.

" Edward!" Her reaction is mixed, she seems confused but as she should be. She moves her arm towards her head. " What happened?" Her head is bruised and bloody, but not too bad.

" I don't really know." I confess. " I think Jacob took a few cheap shots at you." I grow angry thinking of how that little ass got away, well at least for now.

" But.... but they all said you were dead." Bella says, her voice so beautiful even though it is obvious she is confused.

" Bella, love calm down" I touch her gently with my war stricken hands. " I will explain it all soon but we better get you cleaned up" I tell her, I get myself up and then I gently grab her hands and help her up.

" You aren't leaving me again are you?" She asks on the way downstairs. I look at her and I feel the regret of going off to war and leaving her side.

" Bella, I promise I will never leave you again." I kiss her softly where her cheek was bruised.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella Pov

I scream in total darkness and it seems no one hears. I can't calm down, Jacob left me in a mess and I may not trust anyone after that. I take a deep breath, and even though I know he is not there I manage to fall asleep, believing I am in Edwards arms.

" Edward I love you," I mumble in a peaceful sleep. I feel a blast of wind, cold as ice blow through my body. I keep my eyes closed, even though I am awakened.

"I love you too Bells" His voice sounds as real as ever. My eyes fly open and I am lying in Edwards's arms. I think it's a mirage but I feel around and it is him and every once and a while, he quinces.

" Edward!" I say in disbelief. I am confused and I know I shouldn't hide it. I move my arm toward my head, I hurt. " What happened?" I ask not knowing how badly injured I am compared to him.

" I don't really know" Edward speaks slowly. " I think Jacob took a few cheap shots at you." His voice, so sweet and elegant became angry.

"But… But they all said you were dead." I say tears in my eyes growing to the point where I can't contain them. One tear falls down slowly on my blood stained cheek.

" Bella, love," My heart flutters hearing him say love, "calm down" He touches me gently and I can see the wounds he has from the war. I feel so lucky having a chance to be in his arms once more even though I have no idea how he made it to me. " I will explain it all soon but we better get you cleaned up." Edward says getting up. He reaches out for me and I gently grab his war stricken hands and get up.

" You aren't leaving me again are you?" I ask quietly on the way downstairs. Edward looks at me and I can see all the regret and pain he felt while he wasn't with me.

" Bella, I promise I will never leave you again." He kisses me softly on my cheek. I walk with him to the counter as he helps me clean up.

" Edward you need to go see Carlisle," I tell him. His father is a doctor and would be able to help his Edward's severe injuries.

" I'll go to Carlisle," Edward begins with his dazzling smile. His smile doesn't look different even with the large scar on his upper lip. "…Only if you come with me." I can't help but smile and I feel another tear fall upon my cheek.

" I'll never leave your side," I answer. He looks at me for a while, he gently touches my arms.

" Bella love, you have no idea how much I have missed you." Edward kisses my lips and even though his lips are rougher than I am used to, it still feels perfect.

" Edward," I cry, my tears falling like an early spring rainstorm " I have missed you too. I haven't been myself without you." I kiss him back very gentle.


	8. Chapter 8

Edwards Pov

We arrive at Carlisle's in record slow time. Since Bella and I are not in the physical condition to drive, we walked all the way here.

" Carlisle!" Bella yells. I look at her and she shrugs. I manage a small smile because it hurts so bad to smile at all. In no time, Carlisle is at the door.

" Oh my god." Carlisle whispers. " Alice most definitely didn't see this coming." Carlisle looks me over. " You got yourself some big man injuries."

" You can help him thought, right?" Bella asks worried. Carlisle nods slowly. I glance over at Bella and I sense she is in so much pain. It's hard to help when the one you love keeps all the pain a secret.

" Bella you alright?" I ask quietly. Bella slowly turns to face me. All of the pain, once such a secret, shines so clearly upon her beautiful face. I reach out slowly toward her tear-covered face. The bruises from Jacob shine just as bright as her overall pain and confusion.

" I will be fine." Bella says trying to smile but falling quite short.

" Bella," Carlisle says " Its not good to hide away all your emotions." I wrap my wounded arm around her delicate body. I take in her scent and her beauty but her emotionless appearance is scary.

" Open up Bella." I whisper to her. " I'll let you in, if you let me in" Bella nods slowly. I unwrap my arm from around her and reach for her hand.

" Come in, this is bound to be a long story for both." Carlisle says inviting us into my own house.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's pov

It takes forever to get to Carlisle's house. Edward and I walked so slowly because both of us are to hurt to drive. The minute we arrive, I do the first thing I think of.

"Carlisle!" I yell. Edward looks at me and all I do is shrug. I watch as Edward struggles to manage a small smile, I can see how bad it hurts in every flinch. Out of nowhere, Carlisle appears at the door.

"Oh my god." Carlisle whispers. " Alice most definitely didn't see this coming." Carlisle takes a good look at Edward. The blood stains that range from his head to his feet, the broken bones in his arm, the burns on his hands. It's amazing he's alive, " You got yourself some big man injuries."

" You can help him though, right?" I ask suddenly worried that this was too much. Too much blood, burns and broken bones that is clearly visible. Carlisle nods slowly. Edward glances at me and the look in his eyes is so strange.

" Bella you alright?" Edward asks me quietly. I turn so I can face him better. The facial expression I see on Edward is something that pulls at my heart and confuses my mind. I feel the tears fall slowly down my face; Edward reaches out and gently wipes the tears away.

" I will be fine." I tell him trying to smile but knowing that I failed.

" Bella," Carlisle says. I turn in his direction, " Its not good to hide away your emotions." I feel Edward wrap his arms around me, my shield my protector.

" Open up Bella" Edward whispers to me. " I'll let you in, if you let me in." I nod slowly. I think of all the awful shit he must have been through and it hurts me more. He unwraps his arm from around me and carefully reaches for my hand. I accept it.

" Come in, this is bound to be a long story for both." Carlisle says inviting Edward and I in. I walk as close to Edward as possible and when we get to Carlisle's room I knew Edward was up first.

" Bella, I recommend you wait with Alice or someone. This will be messy." Carlisle says. I look at Edward and I see everything I am in him.

" He will be ok right?" I ask again suddenly overwhelmed by past fears. Carlisle nods. Edward is looking at me closely, and his lips are slowly moving toward mine. His rough lips touch mine and then he pulls back.

" I love you Bella"

" I love you too Edward." I tell him before Edward follows Carlisle into the office. I back away and I go off to find Alice.


End file.
